The Witch and The Speedster
by Jakku48
Summary: Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver encounter the Avengers while working for their father, Magneto, but have a change of heart thanks to Captain America and the team (one-shot).


**Hello everyone!**

**I was just re-watching this amazing show again and I'm still sad we never got a season 3. I wanted to see Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch show up and join the team, and I heard this show is set in the same universe as "Wolverine and the X-Men", so I assume that show's version of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch would have seen the error in their ways and joined the Avengers had both shows continued.**

**This one-shot is my idea how that would play out. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"We are here, my children," Magneto said to his two children, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver as they were standing on a rooftop across from Avengers mansion. Despite all the problems he's had with them over the past few years, Magneto was willing to give his children one final chance to prove themselves. Quicksilver had longed been a loyal but often failure and Scarlet Witch had cast him out of Genosha following the Sentinel incident, but she quickly forgave him and was back to following his orders.

"What are we waiting for then?" Quicksilver asked in an annoyed tone. He was getting tired of being used and mistreated by his dad and was wondering if there was a better way to live than this. And he noticed how negative his father's influence was on his sister too.

"Yes, father, what are we waiting on?" Scarlet Witch asked confused. She was starting to wonder if her father really was worth following. He had a disregard for even his fellow mutants, and he always treated her as more of a weapon than as his daughter. And of course, his ways had helped lead to the poor relationship with her brother.

"Merely waiting for the fools to come out and play," Magneto said with an evil grin. Taking down the Avengers was his children's last chance to prove themselves.

* * *

"Hmmm. JARVIS picking up some disturbance near here," Tony informed the team in the briefing room.

"You want us to go check it out?" Steve asked rising up from his chair.

"That sounds good. Take Thor and Ms. Marvel with you and report back," Tony ordered to them.

"Do not worry, Iron Man, we shall investigate this at once!" Thor exclaimed while raising up his hammer.

"And we'll let you know if we find anything," Carol said while walking out with Thor and Steve.

* * *

"Odd. JARVIS said there was some disturbance right here," Steve looked around confused before getting punched in the face by someone who moved really fast.

"Sorry!" Quicksilver exclaimed sarcastically, though he wasn't really enjoying this like he used too.

"Cap!" Carol exclaimed in concern for her teammate before being lifted off the ground and throw into a nearby building.

"I'm Sorry. There's no other way," Scarlet Witch said with a sigh, and wanting to just get this over with.

"You will pay for this, villains!" Thor screamed out in anger while trying to throw his hammer at the two unknown assailants.

"No, _you will_," Magneto said in menacing tone while using his power to catch Thor's hammer and throw it back at him. "Good. They're all down. We'll use them as bait," Magneto said to his children as took they all took the defeated Avengers back to his safe house nearby.

* * *

"We've lost contact with them!" Tony screamed out while slamming his fists on the table.

"Look, man. We'll go find them," Clint said while picking up his bow and arrows.

"I just hope they're okay!" Janet said concerned for her friends.

"Don't worry, Jan. This is Cap, Thor, and Carol we're talking about," Hank said trying to ease up Janet's nerves.

"Yes, I have analyzed all three of them and they seem to never give up," Vision said trying to calm everyone down.

"Vision right. Hulk says let's go find them," Hulk said while getting up from there chair.

"Hulk is correct, my friends. Let's not waste another minute," T'Challa said putting on his helmet.

"Alright, Avengers Assemble!" Tony exclaimed as he said the team's motto and led everyone to the Quinjet.

* * *

"Excellent work, my children," Magneto said in a supposed proud tone to his children.

"Yeah, thanks, "dad". What are we going to do with them?" Quicksilver asked annoyed and getting tired of his father's schemes.

"We're going to do nothing. Your sister will be the one who does the next step," Magneto said while looking at his daughter who looked confused and uneasy.

"What do you mean, father?" Scarlet Witch asked hoping this wasn't going to be something that would make her finally break down.

"You are to use your power and take away the powers of these three fools and then you will kill them," Magneto said while looking at Steve, Thor, and Carol in tubes designed to temporally nullify their powers.

Scarlet Witch did not like this idea and looked horrified while even Quicksilver looked appalled.

"Father," Scarlet Witch tried to say before Magneto shut her down.

"Time to prove yourself, my daughter. If you want me to forgive you, then _do it_," Magneto said angrily.

"Father, this is too far," Quicksilver said, trying to reason with his father as well knowing this action would ruin his sister for good. The same sister who he was so close with growing up and promised he was would always be there for until their father showed back up in their lives and lead them astray.

"Silence! Do it, girl!" Magneto again commanded his daughter to do the deed.

Scarlet Witch hesitantly walked up to the tubes and prepared to start de-powering them before one of them spoke up.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Steve said while looking at Scarlet Witch in the eyes who looked very conflicted.

"What choice do I have? Father's will is absolute. I have to prove my loyalty," Scarlet Witch said with clear doubt in her voice.

"You don't have to prove anything. Believe me. I think you and your brother are better people than you think are and don't have to listen to someone who clearly _doesn't care about you_," Steve said to her which was finally making her see what Magneto truly was.

Scarlet Witch thought back to her mother who always loved her and her brother and was always there for them. She remembered how close she used to be with her brother before this whole mess started. And then she remembered how as long as she served father, her life was worse off and she lost her relationship with her brother.

After having finally seen the light, Scarlet Witch lowered her hands and turned around to face her father with clear anger and hurt in her eyes.

"I'm not doing this," Scarlet Witch said to her shocked brother and angry father.

"How predictable," Magneto said annoyed and used a nearby pipe to choke her death for disobeying him for the last time. "Just like your mother, _weak_," Magneto said in disgust as the pipe around his daughter's neck was getting tighter and tighter.

"Please…can't…brea…" Scarlet Witch tried to, pleading for help.

"That's enough!" Quicksilver screamed out and punched Magneto in the face, knocking his helmet off. He then quickly ran and grabbed his sister and tore off the pipe around her neck.

"Pietro? You saved me?" Scarlet Witch asked in complete shock while getting up from the floor and regaining her breath.

"Couldn't let my little sister suffer like that," Quicksilver said trying to brush it off, but his sister saw right through it.

"I'm so sorry for everything!" Scarlet Witch screamed out in tears, but her brother was the one who said he was sorry.

"No, Wanda, this is all on me. I cared more about trying to hold on to something I never even had in the first place when there was _someone_ who I already had what I was looking for," Quicksilver said to his sister as they both hugged each other for the first time in years.

"I'm actually only your little sister by ten seconds, you know," Scarlet Witch said with a small laugh while wiping a tear from her face.

"Eh, we can debate about it later cause we got big problems!" Quicksilver shouted in slight panic as Magneto was floating over them.

"You two are going regret that," Magneto threatened to them while holding up some metal to attack them with.

"Actually, _you are_," Scarlet Witch said with a glare at her father while using her magic to break the glass from the tubes, freeing Steve, Thor, and Carol.

All three rushed at Magneto to try and take him down.

"Fools!" Your shield and hammer are made of metal!" Magneto mockingly told them before Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver joined in on the fight.

"But my speed is not!" Quicksilver exclaimed as he ran up the wall and jumped over and knocked Magneto to the ground.

"Aha! You weren't expecting turncoats, were you?" Thor asked mockingly to Magneto as he summoned lighting which pushed Magneto threw the wall.

"Hey, you in red, can you use your magic to hold him in place?" Carol asked to Scarlet Witch as she her magic to keep Magneto in one place while Carol knocked him around the room.

Eventually, Magneto threw a bomb at them while he escaped, but Scarlet Witch used her power and sent it up high in the sky where it would threaten no one when it blew up.

"That was indeed an exhilarating battle!" Thor exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, that wasn't too bad. Thanks you two for helping out when you did," Carol said thankfully.

"We're just started we helped kidnap you all in the first place," Scarlet Witch said lowering her head in shame.

"Yes, sorry about that. We've both done some stupid things trying to please him over the years, but all it's done is cost us each other," Quicksilver said while looking at his sister in guilt.

"You two don't need to worry about it. We've all made mistakes," Steve told them both which made them feel a little better.

After that, the rest of the team arrived.

"Oh man, don't tell me I missed the party," Clint said sighing.

"Yeah, Hulk wanted to smash! Wait, who are these two?" Hulk asked confused and angry.

Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver tried to say who they were and what they did, but Steve spoke up for them.

"Some people good people who realized were in the wrong and helped us to save the day. In fact, I think they both have what it takes to be _Avengers_," Steve told everyone while Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch both looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked as he was somewhat skeptical, but then again, the Avengers were about second chances.

"I trust the Captain and his judgment," T'Challa said in agreement knowing how trust was important.

"Yes, I sense they are what the Captain describes as well," Vision said while sharing a glance at Scarlet Witch.

"Yeah, why not? Everybody knows Yellowjacket walks a fine line anyway," Hank said with a laugh, though no one was impressed.

"Plus we finally get another girl on the team!" Janet said happily.

"Seems everyone is in agreement, Tony. Go ahead and tell us your decision," Steve said while standing side by side with his two newest friends.

Tony thought about it and walked over to Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch and asked them, "So do you two really want to be Avengers then?"

The two siblings looked at each other and realized this was their second chance to redeem themselves and to be close like they were once before.

"YES!" Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver exclaimed in joy and gratitude.

"Alright then, welcome to the Avengers. When we get back to the mansion, I'll get you both your ID cards," Tony told them everyone walked back to the Quinjet.

For Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, not only had they been truly brought back _together_, but it seemed like they had become part of an actual good team of people too.

Now to make their mother proud.

* * *

**Hope all liked it! Maybe some day Disney can bring the show back on Disney+ and we see Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver join the team for real!**


End file.
